


All Yours Already

by AemiliaFawn



Series: Malec Drabbles & Oneshots [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Cumplay, PWP, Snowballing, blowjob, hairpulling, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AemiliaFawn/pseuds/AemiliaFawn
Summary: Magnus has his way of reducing Alec to an absolute incoherent mess.





	All Yours Already

**All Yours Already**

The velvety heat of Magnus' mouth made Alec's hips stutter forward in greedy, senseless little thrusts as one of his hands sunk into Magnus' hair to keep him in place just a little longer. Thick, silky strands of it tangled within Alec's long-fingered hold and the moan he got in response to this borderline painful grip was positively sinful. He could feel the vibrations of it bubble up in Magnus' throat, an intimate feeling which only served to send even more hot licks of pleasure through Alec's entire body.

The fact that Alec was beyond himself with desire was a given but Magnus seemed to be enjoying all of this a bit too much as well, if there could be such a thing at all. Everything Alec was doing in response to Magnus' touch, from the sounds tumbling from Alec's mouth to the helpless way Alec just couldn't stay still, seemed to have driven Magnus absolutely wild. The rich gold of his exposed cat eyes was almost completely swallowed up by his inky black dilated pupils, making him look the part too, and the urgency behind his touches made it seem as though Magnus was acting solely on an instinctual drive.

It was almost like Alec's pleasure was linked to his own and he was desperate for more of it.

There was no way Magnus wasn't aching to be touched as well. He'd been fully dressed when he had dropped on his knees between Alec's legs in front of the couch and he hadn't bothered taking anything off since he had started mouthing along Alec's clothed length, which had to have been a good minute or ten ago. However Magnus had yet to ask for anything, and Alec didn't have the sense to offer. His mind had gone blank as soon as his zipper had gone down.

Magnus dragged his tongue over the entire length of Alec's cock, sealed his lips over the tip, and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked. His lashes fanned prettily over his cheekbones when he closed his eyes in concentration as he went down, down,  _down_ until his nose was pressed up against Alec's belly. Alec could feel Magnus' throat work around him, trying to accomodate to the size of him, and there was a light scrape of teeth because Magnus couldn't open his mouth any wider than it already was.

His hand slid over the soft leather of the couch in search for Alec's empty one to hold. The sentiment was so incredibly  _sweet_ that it almost ached in Alec's chest and Alec wordlessly slid his fingers within the vacant spaces between Magnus', while his teeth sunk into the tender flesh of his bottom lip in an attempt to put an end to the helpless stream of gasps and moans coming from his mouth.  A tremor went through his left thigh in the wake of Magnus' nails scraping down the length of it - he felt himself twitch in Magnus' mouth at the feeling, and Magnus hummed. His dark eyes glimmered with mischief when he pulled off with a wet  _pop_ , lips dark pink and swollen.

Oh, just the sight made Alec burn all over, and it took everything within him not to finish right then and there.

"You're so pretty," Alec murmured stupidly, taking in the flush on Magnus' face and the way he looked when he pressed another kiss to the tip of Alec's cock. It was like Magnus couldn't get enough of it, couldn't stop touching and teasing and tasting even if he wanted to, and Alec found himself wishing he could put his thoughts into actual words. All he managed was a weak little whine when he wanted to continue speaking.

Magnus maintained eye contact when he slowly dragged his free hand upwards again, nails this time leaving burning red lines on Alec's thighs, until he wrapped it around Alec's cock. Magnus had practically salivated all over him and it made Magnus' movements slick as he slowly moved his hand up and down. Alec thoughtlessly fucked into the tight grip.

Once, Alec would have been ashamed of just how needy he got in moments like this, how desperate he always was for Magnus' touch.

That time had long since passed.

"Tell me what you want," Magnus murmured. His voice was raw and his words were hushed like they were a secret. Alec's cock twitched again at the sound of it and Magnus squeezed him a little tighter.

"Want you," Alec breathed. He wasn't sure what Magnus wanted to hear, but he continued anyway, "Wanna - your _mouth_ -"

“I'm right here,” Magnus purred. Alec was in no way capable of staying as coherent as Magnus was right now – it would have normally bothered Alec, to be giving such uninspired stupid answers, had his mind not been this  _preoccupied_ with more pleasant matters to keep him from feeling such things. “How about I tell you what  _I want_?"  
  
"Mhm," Alec hummed. He was a little distracted by the way Magnus' lips shone. The knowledge that that was his precum mixed with Magnus' own saliva right there ought to be off-putting surely, but all Alec wanted to do was suck on Magnus' bottom lip, taste the both of them into his own mouth.   
  
"Thought about it many times," Magnus confessed. He looked back at Alec's cock in his hand and it seemed like he simply couldn't resist - he leaned forward and dug his tongue into Alec's slit, and Alec felt his head fall back and his eyes roll beneath his closed lids as he released an appreciative groan. Magnus slowly started sucking him off again, gradually taking more and more, up until he pulled off and left Alec wanting and aching all over once more. When he spoke his breaths were cold puffs of air on already sensitive hot flesh and it made Alec shiver. "I love doing this for you, you know that, don't you, Alexander? I would gladly spend  _hours_  on my knees. Just doing this."  
  
Magnus traced the thick vein at the underside of Alec's length with his tongue and Alec's hand tightened on Magnus', squeezing him in a way that had to hurt but only served to please the warlock immensely. Alec sobbed a soft, “ _Magnus -”_

“Ssh, I got you,” Magnus all but purred. “You taste so good, I bet you're aching to cum already...”

Alec  _was._ He'd been doing a lot better since they had started doing this - he no longer had to rely on his Stamina rune as much as he used to, but fact remained that Magnus still had centuries of experience and this was all still fairly new to Alec. Magnus was all Alec had ever dreamed of and to have Magnus here on his knees like this in front of him... It was a sight Alec could never grow tired of.

"I don't - this, I mean - you were gonna tell me something?" Alec stammered. Magnus made a soft sound in the back of his throat and blinked up from Alec's crotch, as though the sight before him had mesmerized him.  
  
"Ah - yes. Almost forgot. Forgive me, darling - I'm a little distracted."  
  
He said it so sweetly, like he didn't have a cock in his face. Like he wasn't casually driving Alec to ruins. It took everything in Alec not to pull him up and kiss him, hold him close and grind their bodies together until they both came. Alec bit his lip harder until he tasted blood when Magnus just briefly squeezed him at the base before he started moving his hand up and down again.

“You know how badly I always want  _you,”_ Magnus started. “All my fantasies are about you one way or another. God, Alexander - you're just so beautiful. When I touch myself I always think about how good it sounds when you tell me how pretty you think I am. How good it  _feels_ knowing I'm pleasing you."  
  
Magnus looked at Alec expectantly when he sucked Alec in again, just briefly, just to remind him how good his mouth felt. Alec watched his head bob up and down before he had to close his eyes with a shiver. His attempts at keeping himself together seemed to be growing futile and whereas he  _truly_ enjoyed listening to Magnus as he talked, he almost wished Magnus would just stop, because he knew from experience Magnus' voice was enough to tip him over the edge. Just a few cleverly chosen words and that would be it.  
  
"You are - you do. Make me feel so good, Magnus. I don't – you're – I'm just... You  _are_ gorgeous-"

Was what Alec was saying even making any sense? Alec didn't even know at this point, but Magnus seemed pleased, because he started dragging kisses from Alec's cock down to his balls, where he licked him, softly, just to tease. Alec's eyes rolled into the back of his skull when Magnus bit lightly into the tender skin of his inner thigh.

"But I want to  _feel_  it too, Alec," Magnus concluded. His tongue soothed over the bite mark he had left behind. "What I really want right now - is for you to cum all over my face. Until it's dripping down my skin and I'm covered with it."  
  
"Oh.  _Oh_ ," Alec gasped, because  _that_ was a mental image he really couldn't handle right now. Magnus smiled sweetly at him. Alec's cock is almost as thick as his wrist - he knew he's far from small, but watching Magnus struggle to take all of him in (whether it was his mouth or his ass) always sent sparks of pleasure down his spine. "I wanna - that's -  _Magnus_  -"  
  
"What do you want, sweetheart?"  
  
"Want -  _that_ ," Alec sighed. He could feel his orgasm building already even though he was trying so hard to keep it at bay. Magnus looked at him through his lashes.  
  
"Use your words," he teased. Alec's hips stuttered forward again, cockhead bumping into Magnus' waiting lips, a silent plea that went ignored.  
  
"Wanna... Wanna fuck your mouth and cum on your face," Alec admitted, flush burning on his face, earning him a soft moan from Magnus. Truly, Magnus' responses to Alec whenever Alec would say something dirty like that was something Alec would have to explore some time - perhaps when he was more capable of controlling himself, and didn't feel like a complete fool when speaking such filth out loud.  
  
"Wanna mark me all up?"  
  
"Mhm. Wanna make you mine."  
  
"All yours already. Always have been," Magnus sighed. When he finally wrapped his lips around Alec again this time Alec knew that Magnus was done teasing him and Alec nearly sobbed with relief, Magnus' hand wrapping around what his mouth couldn't take in yet and his cheeks hollowing with how hard he was sucking Alec off now.  
  
Magnus allowed the little desperate thrusts upwards from Alec's hips. Their hands let go of one another so Alec may hold onto Magnus' hair properly instead. Desperation clouded Alec's ability to think straight and worry about whether or not he may hurt Magnus - with a sharp gasp, he pulled himself abruptly out of Magnus' mouth. Magnus chased after Alec's cock almost instantly as though he wasn't done getting fucked by it just yet but he stopped when the first spurts of hot cum hit his waiting lips.

Alec felt as though he might die.

Although he had felt it building up for a good few minutes now, his orgasm still hit him like a punch to the gut and Alec doubled over with a hoarse cry, chest heaving with deep breaths, and as he choked on his own breath Alec watched it hit Magnus. There was just so much of it, built up frustration from the past days finally leaving him and painting across Magnus' beautiful face. One thick strand of cum hit across the bridge of Magnus' nose, another across his cheekbone, instantly dripping down. Helpless little _ah ah ah_ 's tumbled from Alec's lips and when he was done he didn't think twice before lurching down and grabbing Magnus, kissing him wildly with too much tongue.  
  
"Alec -  _Alexander_ ," Magnus helplessly panted against Alec's mouth and Alec fumbled with Magnus' belt buckle, freeing his cock with some effort because his hands couldn't stop shaking.  
  
"'M right here, I got you," Alec said. He was almost as desperate for Magnus' orgasm as he had been for his own - he kissed whichever part of Magnus' face he could reach and tasted himself on Magnus' skin, hot sparks of arousal going through him all over again. "You did so well, so good - god, you're so good to me and I  _love you_  -"  
  
Magnus came with a choked sob after only a few strokes from Alec's hand around his cock. His nails dug into Alec's shoulders and wet heat spread over Alec's knuckles - Alec could feel Magnus' cock pulse with release, and tried to calm his own racing heart.

It felt a lot like they were floating, the both of them, and a few seconds passed until Alec became aware of the somewhat awkward way they were sitting, cheek to cheek with Magnus still on his knees and Alec hunched down to hold him. Alec closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.  
  
"I got you," Alec gently repeated when he noticed Magnus was still trembling in his arms. "It's okay."  
  
"That was - more than okay," Magnus panted. He was utterly filthy, covered in Alec's release, and without thinking Alec pulled away to start licking his own fingers clean. The taste of Magnus hit him and he sighed contentedly while Magnus stared at him in mild shock. " _Oh_."  
  
Alec hummed happily and kissed Magnus. He probably shouldn't do that - but Magnus cradled the sides of his face delicately, and kissed him with so much passion that it made his toes curl. They passed Magnus' cum back and forth between their lips until it was all gone and even then all they seemed to want to do was kiss some more, occasional sharp intakes of breath through their noses allowing them to stay that way just a little longer.

"Does this mean," Magnus started, never quite breaking away enough to properly speak, "that you're staying for dinner?"

Alec pulled away a little. Somewhere along the way Magnus had climbed into his lap and he hadn't even been aware. His head was still spinning from everything that had just transpired between the two of them and Alec thought that Magnus had absolutely no right to look this adorable. Not when his lips were still swollen, his hair was even more wild than usual, his cheeks were still flushed and his gaze dreamy and golden. But he did, and Alec was mildly concerned with just how much he loved his boyfriend in this moment. Was it normal for people to love each other the way Alec and Magnus loved one another? Was this supposed to be a common feeling?

"Magnus. I came over  _for_ dinner," he then answered incredulously as he gradually became more capable of thinking straight again.

"Oh, right," Magnus said finally with a sheepish smile, clearly still too out of it. The knowledge that Alec did this, Alec had made Magnus this bright-eyed and relaxed made Alec's heart flutter in his chest and the strange feeling Alec always got into the pit of his stomach before a deep fall hit him all at once. It was a feeling Alec knew all too well, and always associated with being close to Magnus.

It was just good to know Magnus still felt that way about him, too.

Alec pressed a kiss against Magnus' temple, the weight of Magnus' arms around his shoulders welcome and familiar by now. Food was the last thing on his mind and he had a feeling Magnus agreed, if the way Magnus settled more comfortably on top of him was any indication.

A little bit of cuddling never hurt anyone anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to figure out how to write these two - these little drabbles are good practise before I sink my teeth into longer stories. Any thoughts?


End file.
